Thea vs The Queens
by Elizabitch Ericsson
Summary: Or originally titled: Five times Thea Queen watches one of her brother's kids and the one time she watches all five.


William stops on the steps of the school when he sees here. "Dad said he was gonna pick me up." He states, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then we were going to the Rockets game."

Thea told Oliver this would happen.

She told him last week when he told her he was gonna take Will to the game, three days before Felicity's due date. So when Oliver called her at noon, asking her to pick Will up from school because Felicity went into labor, like she said would happen, she was not shocked. And Oliver being, well Oliver, left his phone at home and didn't think to tell her where the tickets were. So not only was he not taking his son to the game like he said he would, but Will wasn't going to the game and all.

"Well, he had to take Felicity up to the hospital. So you're hanging with me tonight, bud."

"The hospital? Is Tommy okay?" When Oliver and Felicity first told him about the pregnancy, Will had distanced himself, thinking that they were replacing him with this new baby, that he wasn't needed anymore. But as the pregnancy continued, he became more and more involved, even helping to choose the name for his baby brother."Tommy's fine. Ready to finally join the Queen family crazy train." She states, ruffling his hair as they walk to her car parked on the street.

"So are we going to the game?"

"Sorry." She said regretfully, Oliver didn't bail on Will often, the occasional city meeting and recently, Felicity's doctor's appointments, but even then he always made up for it. "But we can watch it on TV." She offers, sadly.

"But it won't be the same."

"I know."

"So, what's new at school?" Thea asks as she hands Will his piece of pizza over the top of the couch, swinging her leg over to slide into the spot beside him on the couch.

Will shoves the pizza in his mouth, before answering. "Michael got a cell phone for his birthday and-"

She cuts him off, her mouth full of pizza."Wait. Who's Michael?"

"His dad works at Queen Inc. He came to that dinner party Dad and Felicity had."

"Kay, so what's the big deal with him having a phone? You have one."

"Well, he had it out during class and was playing fart noises when Mrs. Turner turned her back."

"Fart noises really?" She asks, reaching for her glass of water on the table in front of them. "Those are still funny?"

"Yes." He looks at her in disbelief. "Can I finish the story?"

Thea holds her hands up in defense. "Go right ahead."

The boy stands and walks to the kitchens as he speaks. "Well he kept doing that, and Mrs. Turner got so mad she said she was going to make us all write papers on how electronics are killing the minds of our generation."

His aunt turns to look at him, shocked. "What?"

"Ya. I know." He opens the pizza box to grab another piece.

"Did you tell her who your step-mother is?" Thea asks from her spot leaning against the back of the couch to watch him.

Will shakes his head. "No, I didn't have to. So everyone was arguing and then someone was like "Will's Stepmom makes tech, and she's like the richest people in the city. How is that killing our generation?" He stops to take a bite of his pizza and starts walking back to the couch. "And I was like. Ya Felicity can only walk because of electronics. So I think if anything it's saving our generation. Then she gave up and had us write about what we think the best piece of technology is"

"I'm sure Felicity will love to hear about this when you see her next." She says smiling as she ruffles his hair.

He shakes his head to remove her hand as he asks, "Do you think she'll help me with it?"

Thea shrugs. "Maybe but she's could be in the hospital for a while.." She trials of when she see's his face fall. "Maybe when you go see her you guys can talk about it and see what she says."

Will's face perks up right as the idea comes to him."Can we go see her tonight?"

"If your dad messages me and says it's okay for us to go up there we ill but I'm not saying anything for sure. Okay?"

He nods, acceptingly. "Okay."

"Good. Let's finish the game." Thea says as she gets up to get more pizza.

"Did you know Grandpa Robert use to take your dad and I to the Rockets games all the time?" Thea states, stretching her arms over her head, as the game ends.William looked up at his Aunt, shocked.

"Really?" William looked up at his Aunt, shocked. "Really?"She nods, standing. "If he could get out of the office we would go. So it didn't happen that much, maybe six or seven times a year." The sun had set as the game continued, forcing the room into the light of the television. Thea sequins as she bends to grab the plates from the coffee table.

She nods, standing. "If he could get out of the office we would go. So it didn't happen that much, maybe six or seven times a year." The sun had set as the game continued, forcing the room into the light of the television. Thea sequins she bends to grab the plates from the coffee table.

"Dad and I go to every home game and even some of the ones in Central City.'' The boy's eyes follow her as she moves across the room, setting the plates on the island.

"Well, your dad is a much better dad than his was."

"Did you like baseball back then?" Will was suddenly on the other side of the island, some crossing the room as she puts the leftover pizza in the fridge.

"Not really, pass me those plates." She hakes her head as she points at the pile beside his elbow. She takes the plates and places them in the sink before starting again. "But Grandpa Robert was always at the office, or off doing other things that I never knew about till recently, so the fact that he took the time away from all that to take your dad and me to a game is what I really liked."

"You should come with me and Dad next time." Will suggests.

"I don't think your dad will be taking you to a game anytime soon." Thea can see his face fall from across the kitchen. She wasn't trying to be a bitch she was just stating a fact."

"Why?" Will's leaning over the back of the couch now, chin resting on his crossed arms.

"Well with the new baby." She stops to place the dishes in the dishwasher. "Tommy's going to need Felicity and your dad a lot when he gets here. There may not be time for you guys to go to a game for a few months."

"Oh"

"Well, it wouldn't be fair to leave Felicity alone with the baby right away right?" She shuts the dishwasher and leans with her elbows on the counter.

"I guess."

"But you know what?" She asks as she reaches across, and grabs his hand.

"What?" Will doesn't look at her, focusing on a small spot in the granite.

"If you really want to go I'm sure I'd be able to take you."

His response in mumbled. "But it wouldn't be the same."

"Or maybe Felicity and I could have girls day and you and your dad could go to the game." She tries to lift his spirits.

"Maybe. Can I watch Netflix?" He asks as he jumps down from his stool.

"Sure, but bed in forty-five minutes," Thea calls as he walks away.

Thea pauses from where she's pulling the blankets over William, "If your Dad messages I'll come get you okay?" she says

"Okay." She moves to turn the light off when his small voice stops her. "Aunt Thea?"

"Ya, Buddy?"' She says turning back to him, moving to sit beside him on the bed of the guestroom

"Do you think things will change when Tommy gets here?" The boy mumbles to his aunt.

"Of course" Thea stated, bluntly.

"Oh"

"Hey, I thought you and your dad talked about this."

"We did but, he's my dad he's supposed to cheer me up even if that means lying."

"Where is this coming from?"

"Rylie in my class said that when her little sister came home, her parents had no time for her anymore, and they were always fighting."

"Just because this happened to Rylie doesn't mean it will happen to you."

"Dominic's parents got divorced after his sister was born. Now his Dad lives in Hub City and he only sees him on the weekends."

"Okay, that won't happen you know why?" She runs her hand over his forehead, removing the choppy brown hair from his eyes as she does. "One, your Dad's the mayor he has to stay in Star City, so he can't really leave town. Two, Felicity would never leave you, she loves you like you're her own flesh and blood."

"But what if something happens and they break up? What if I do something and Felicity doesn't want to be me anymore? They've already broken up once because of me. What if they like Tommy more than me? What if they forget me?" His hands are shaking and his breathing has sped up.

"Will, Buddy.you need to calm down. Breath with me." She says as she grabs his hands.

Once she's talked Will out of his panic attack, she decides to bring the topic back up. "You do know that If something does happen and they break up, Felicity will always want to see you right?" Will nods not meeting her eyes. "But I highly doubt that will happen. And there will never be a day that Felicity doesn't want to be your mom, When they broke up before it wasn't because of you, it was because your dad was keeping secrets." As she pauses, locking eyes with the young boy to ensure his understanding. "Your dad and Felicity will never love Tommy more than you, they will always love both of you the same. As for them forgetting you," There's a slight chuckle in her voice as she continues. "They will but, not in the way you think. There will be times when they forget you need breakfast after pulling an all-nighter with Tommy, or that they have to pick you up from baseball because they got caught up at the office. But guess what?"

Will's head picks up. "What?"

"They'll forget Tommy too." She states with a smile.

His headshots up as she says that. How do you know?"

Thea laughs, as she asks raising an eyebrow, "How many times do you think I woke up to find that Grandma and Grandpa when to bail your Dad out and forgot to tell Raisa I was still there?"

"Really?"

"Yep." She nods, shifting "And once when I was ten, your dad was home from his second college for break right?" He nods in understanding. "Well, he said he'd take me to the aquarium because I hadn't gone yet." She starts to explain. "So everything was fine right? We were about halfway through when his phone went off. Apparently, Tommy had seen Laurel out for dinner with some other guy, she and Ollie were on a break at the time, basically, that meant she found out he was with someone else and he hadn't won her back yet. So he tells me to go look at the squid well he goes to call Tommy." Will nods urging her on. "Well I do that and then I got bored after about five minutes. So I go to find Ollie and he's not where I left him so I start freaking out, because in ten and there was like three hundred people there. So I'm running around yelling for him and then I end up running into Laurel whose date just happened to take her there. So she helps me look for him. Turns out he was outside still talking to Tommy and totally forgot about me being there with him."

Will looks on with a shocked expression. "Wow."

She nods, then looks him in the eyes. "Ya. So we good now or do we have to get Uncle Digg over here to talk to you too?"

He nods, "I'm good."

"Okay," Thea says as she stands, pulling the blankets with her. "Now, lay down, and I'll come see you if I hear from your Dad."

"Will?" She slowly pushes the door, basking the room in the dim light of the hall. "You still awake buddy?"

The sleepy reply comes from under the neutral colored sheets of the guestroom. "Ya." The blankets russell, as Will moves to sit up. "What's going on?" He rubs his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Thea moves across the room, leaving the lights off.

"Your dad messaged," she states as she sits, cross-legged beside him.

Will is suddenly sitting straight up, inches away from head-butting her as he shot up."Tommy's here?"

"Yep." She smiles, as she turns over her phone, unlocking it and opening the message from Oliver. Her phone breaks the low light of the room, as the phone is passed from aunt to nephew. "Thomas Robert Carson Queen, eight pounds five ounces.

Will takes the phone enlarging the picture. "He's really cute."

The picture Oliver sent isn't the best picture ever, it's a little blurry, not quite in focus. It has Felicity, looking really good for someone that just spend fourteen hours in labor, in the hospital bed, newborn lying against her shoulder, eyes wide open, staring at the camera.

"He is."

Will's hand shoots out with the phone, "When can I see him?" he's staring at her with those puppy eye's that Thea remembers using as a kid.

"Tomorrow."

"Before school?"

She shakes her head sadly. "Sorry, bud. Felicity needs her rest."

"Okay." He's not looking at her anymore, the loose thread on the blanket has suddenly taken up all his interest.

Thea reaches over and takes his hand in hers. "But tomorrow after school your dad will be there to pick you up and you'll go see them."

His face automatically lights up. "Really?"

She moves to stand as she speaks, urging him to lay down so she can recover him with the comforter. "Yep, but you have to go to sleep now or you won't get up in the morning."

"Okay!" Will flings himself down on the bed.

"Night Will."

"Night Aunt Thea." she hears him mumble, already half asleep, as she shuts the door.


End file.
